Conviviendo con el Enemigo
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Todos tenemos problemas pero mi mayor problema ¡eres tu! -¡eres un asesino! -¡y tu una suicida! pero bien dicen del odio al amor hay un paso,o no?
1. Chapter 1

HOLAA ¿COMO ESTAN? pues espero que bien eh! bueno les dejo este fic,que lo escribi porque me inspire y se me ocurrio esto jajaj tan diferentes ellos:') bueno ya mucho hablar dd. LEAN!

**Disclaimer:**Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo...por dessgracia

* * *

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo.  
**Chapter 1.-

¡Eres un asesino y tu una suicida!

Eran las 4:30 am,mire por la ventana y a pesar de que este obscuro había rastros de pequeñas gotas de lluvia -maldije- no había dormido en todo el p*to día y si el clima seguía así probablemente se cancele el concierto que nos había conseguido nuestro Manager,sonó el teléfono y vi que en la pantalla que decía "Will" el cual correspondía al nombre de nuestro manager,-trague en seco-algo muy dentro de mi sabía que llamaba para cancelar el concierto que daríamos hoy pero yo tenía esperanza que llamara para otra cosa ,con resignación conteste.

-¿Matt?  
Era el...  
-Si,¿que pasa?-dije un tanto nervioso  
-necesito hablar contigo.  
¿conmigo? algo me decía que no era par algo bueno.  
-¿todo bien?  
-si,excelente  
-¿entonces?  
-necesito que vengas a la disquera  
-¿ahora?  
-si!¡es de vida o muerte! Te espero.  
sin decir más colgó

Estaba casi seguro que digo casi,¡completamente seguro! Que era para decirme que se cancelaba el concierto...y no era un simple concierto era el concierto que nos lanzaría de gira.Y Si no hay concierto no hay gira... la chaqueta que estaba en el perchero y me la puse,tome las llaves de la mi moto y me dirigí al ascensor del al ascensor y en menos de un minuto se abrieron las puertas del adentre a el y oprimí el botón que daba al es posible eran las 4:52 de la mañana y aún tienen esa mierd* de música del elevador ¡mierd*! Debí haber usado las me hizo una eternidad estar dentro del elevador cuando pensé en esto se abrieron las puertas dando a ver un estacionamiento semi lleno. Observe a lo lejos mi motocicleta azul y un casco encima de mi paso hasta que logre estar frente a subí sin pensarlo dos veces arranque el motor y me dirigí a la salida del estuve fuera de el me percate que aún estaba lloviznando,pero eso no me impidió acelerar la velocidad y dirigirme hasta donde me habían citado,que era exactamente hasta Tokyo sin mencionar que vivo en Minato-ku,Odaiba.

* * *

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana y yo aún no dormía ¡diablos! ¿quien fue el insensible que invento **Skype**? Pero ya se las vera conmigo ¡por causarme estas ojeras!.Todo esto no hubiera pasado si mis padres no se estuvieran mudando constantemente así no tendría que pasar todo el día en **skype** porque tendría a mis amigos en mi lugar natal,Japón,cerca de mis amigos de la infancia y mis familiares,mas en Estados Unidos ya había logrado adaptarme e incluso había logrado entablar relaciones con unas personas tan agradables de haya e incluso tenía a mi**_ "boyfriend_**" pero todo eso...estaba haya todo lo había dejado haya y nada estaba aquí mencionar que a causa de los diferentes horarios tenia que dormir hasta tarde porque cuando ellos dormían,yo apenas llegaba de la escuela y cuando ellos llegaban de la escuela yo tenía que desvelarme por ellos...

En algún tiempo admito que les rogué a mis papas para regresar a Japón,pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí a Michael..mi novio,Sonreí nostalgicamente. Él y Rachel eran los que me ayudaron en EUA,a ellos les debo mi ingles y crear nuevas amistades. Pero todo eso había acabado cuando me mudé a Japó primeros días Rachel me hablaba y me dejaba inbox para verlos después y me ponía en mi muro cosas como _**"miss you Meems )':"**_ el caso contrario con Michael el solo me dejo un inbox preguntándome "why?" cuando leí eso un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas,recuerdo que le escribí un _**"sorry..."**_ despues de eso "**Todo cambio"**

Rachel no me hablaba como antes y Michael ni se diga

Le envie mil mensajes diciendo cosas como:

_**"sorry"**_  
_**"I love you...you loves me?"**_  
_**"miss you so much"**_  
_**"I hope to see you"**_

Pero ninguno me contesto.

¿en que momento paso todo eso?

Mi novio me amaba y yo a el y Rachel era mi mejor amiga.

pensé- "Todo esto me atormenta y sigue haciendolo"

Inclusive otras personas que nunca les hable me mandaban cosas y hacíamos videochat..

_** -Hello,everybody,and Rachel?**_-Les pregunte por Rachel

Y me cambiaron de tema con cosas como:

_** -MEEMS NICE T-SHIRT!**_

_**-What time is it in Japon right now?**_

_**- YOU REALLY GROW-UP!**_

_**-I don´t know,but you´re so beauty.**_

Yo se que algo anda mal,mas algo me impide y esquivo llegar a la verdad y esa verdad es que me odian.

Abrí mi perfil. Al abrirlo en inicio me apareció una foto de Rachel con Michael ,sin embargo no leí la descripción porque algo me distrajo.

Un zumbido que indica que te llego un mensaje.

**"BBZZSSS"**

Otro.

Cerré las fotos y abrí la ventana de chat que tenia dos nuevos mensajes de una antigua compañera llamada Nicolle.

**_-¡meems! You're_****_ok?_**-preguntó

Me extraño su pregunta ¿que si estaba bien?¡claro que estaba bien!¿porqué no debería estarlo?

_** -Yes,i'm fine**_-contesté

Vi que el foquito que antes estaba como verde desapareció.

Así que di por terminada la platica,cerré la ventana y volví a actualizar inicio y vi una publicación de Rachel lo leí detenidamente...

_**"Rachel Collins are in a relationship"**_

¡Vaya! Mi amiga Rachel tenia una relación, eso me alegró ya que ella no era de relaciones.

Por un momento me imagine a Rachel con su pareja y a mi con Michael, wow estaría bien salir los cuatro.

-Sonreí- ¡debo felicitar a mi amiga!

Me dirigí a su perfil para publicarle **_"congrats(:"_** pero algo me detuvo a hacerlo ya que vi una publicación muy comprometedora..

de un tal "Michael Kellips" palidecí al saber que se trataba de **MI** ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes y algo muy dentro de mí sabía que algo andaba hacerle caso a mi presentimiento

Di un _**click**_ en la imagen ...

Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y un nuevo sentimiento invadió mi ser.

Al ver aquella foto hizo que mi "vida perfecta" se derrumbara por completo...

Al ver la descripción en la foto hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera y se quebrará en mil pedazos como si de un plato se tratará...

_**"I love you Rachie,with all my soul**_  
_**I promise you makes all your life happy,like you as my life"**_

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar fueron cayendo una sobre otra..

Tome mi bata y salí lo más rápido posible de mi habitación,lo mas rápido posible de aquellas pruebas que me destruyeron por completo...

Salí con cautela ya que mis padres aún dormían y eran las 5:16 de la mañana no me importo salir de esta manera,ni me importo la hora pero aún así salí, necesitaba desahogarme...

Al salir noté que todos los negocios estaban cerrados, y que la gente aún dormía ya que no transitaba ningún automó a mi se me ocurre salir a esta hora-suspire-

Decidí ir al parque cerca de la torre de Tokyo ya que me quedaba cerca...recuerdo que de pequeña me gustaba ir a ese lugar para pensar claro y ir a llorar mis penas de niña...

Estaba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando veo una luz que se acercaba hacia mi ¿acaso estaba muerta y ahora debía seguir la luz? A paso lento me dirigí a la luz pero al ver que la luz me esquivo supe que no estaba muerta.

Ni mucho menos seguir la luz al escuchar aquel fuerte golpee.

Dirigí mi mirada a donde provino el golpe y me encontré con una motocicleta azul tirada ¡DIOS MIO!

Esa motocicleta no pudo haberse conducido sola

¿donde esta el piloto?

Busque con mi mirada a una especie de "figura humanoide" pero al no encontrarla me mortifique

¿acaso había sido un fantasma?

Me reocrrio un escalofrío por la columna y me decidí a verificar si el fantasma me contestaba o bien era una persona y por mi culpa lo convertí en fantasma.

-¿hola?

NADA

-¿señor fantasma?

NADA

-¿alguien?

Al notar que nadie contestaba suspire aliviada.

De seguro un loco había dejado su motocicleta andando y mi ángel guardián me salvo de no haber muerto me dirigí hacia donde estaba la moto para anotar la matricula y denunciarla pero "algo" o mejor dicho "alguien" llamo mi atención.

Metros más lejos bajo un poste que alumbra luz estaba tirado precisamente mi "señor fantasma"

Me dirigí hacia el lentamente ...¿que tal si había muerto por mi culpa?

Escuche un lamente

_**-UGGH**_

¡aleluya!

No soy asesina

Y después un movimiento del señor fantasma rectifico que no me había convertido una asesina.

Me acerque a el y lo vi...

Con una chaqueta de cuero negra y un casco del mismo color que la moto

-hey...hey

-...mmm

-¡que alivio!

Vi que abrió los ojos ,unos zafiro que los iluminaba la luz de la luna.

Vi como empezaba a levantarse .Sin pensarlo lo ayude a levantarse.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si...yo...¿mi moto?

-amm...por haya  
La señale con el dedo,paso a lado de mi empujándome para dirigirse a su moto  
¡quien se creía!¡pensar primero en su moto que a la persona que casi atropella!¡esto no se quedaría así!.Me dirigí hacia donde donde el estaba y lo vi moverse

-diablos...

-¡oye!

El voltio hacia donde estaba y bajo el casco pude ver como el encorvaba una me hizo enfurecer más.

-¿quien te crees que eres?

-un chico normal que iba manejando su motocicleta hasta que una _**loca**_ se atravesó en la calle y empezó a caminar hacia mi moto.

¡loca!  
-¡tu quien te crees que eres para manejar tan temprano!¡eres un asesino!

-¿asesino?¿acaso tu saliste tan siquiera herida?

-no,pero casi me matas!  
-al contrario,tu eres la que casi me mata al ponerte en medio de la calle!¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi motocicleta!

-¡ibas a muy rápida velocidad!

-no se supone que te encuentres cada día con una loca que quiera matarse.

-¡yo no me quiero matar!  
-¿entonces porque estabas en medio de la calle?  
-pues porque.. ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones!

-estos suicidas de ahora...

-¡oye! No soy ninguna suicida!

-¿ah,no?

-no

-cierto tienes razón...sigues siendo una loca..

-tu eres un loco.

Me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero  
el simplemente se voltio y siguió con lo suyo.

Levanto su moto y arranco el motor

-¿y te vas así como si nada?

Se quito el casco y se lo puso al costado... Mostrando su cabellera rubia y un rastro de sangre en su que salia de su frente.

-oye...tu frente

Se toco el lugar de donde provenía la sangre y vio lo que había traído consigo su mano al momento de tocarse la frente.

-¿te due...-me interrumpió

-esto fue gracias a ti!

* * *

Prendí mi moto y la aceleré ,me dolía la cabeza por la herida pero había otra razón esa castaña provocaba que me doliera la cabeza,y hablando de la suicida después que le dije _**"esto fue gracias a ti!"**_no dijo nada más y se quedo callada con su vista únicamente viendo la cera de la calle...

Comencé a moverme en mi moto estaba justo en donde me hallaba tirado hace unos minutos me detuve para verificar que todo estaba bien pero cuando di el primer arranque sentí que algo me golpeo la cabeza...suerte la mía que traía puesto el casco por el objeto que me lanzaron y era una piedra gigante ¿quien me la habría lanzado?No tarde ni 1 segundo para darme cuenta que fue la castaña ¡ahora que! la mire y estaba a dos metros de distancia con su respiración agitada ¡diablos esa loca suicida me estaba trayendo problemas! Y de pronto una idea llego a mi mente sonreí maleficamente,sería una pésima idea pero no me pude controlar...di media vuelta y mi moto y yo estábamos frente a ella..solo era de acelerar y adiós problemas.

Acelere.

La castaña levanto la vista con lagrimas acariciando sus mejillas,me sentí estupido ¿como le pude seguir el juego? ¿ahora soy yo el ogro de esta historia?Algo en mi me motivo a preguntarle que tenía pero la otra parte decía que me largará de ahí y la dejará sola...

¿que hago?

* * *

HOOLAAA ¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO? esto solo es el principio de una gran historia de ¿amor o tragedia? :0 bueno no sé no se conocen pero ya se odian pues ¿como? jajaja ¿que creen que haga Matt? dejarla llorando en medio de la calle y que otro la atropelle o que le pregunte que tiene? APUESTAS APUESTAS! ajaja Yamato la quería atropellar jaja pero NO SEÑORES! jajaj ¿que son esas sensasiones que pierde el control cuando esta con ella? :p

bueno estuvo corto,lo sé pero no pude decir más ya que me gusto darle este final a este capitulo :p

bueno gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2-SOS

sin comentarios...

* * *

**Conviviendo con el enemigo**

Chapter 2.-S.O.S

**By**

**Ann**

* * *

_**La castaña levanto la vista con lagrimas acariciando sus mejillas,me sentí estupido ¿como le pude seguir el juego? ¿ahora soy yo el ogro de esta historia?Algo en mi me motivo a preguntarle que tenía pero la otra parte decía que me largará de ahí y la dejará sola...**_

_**¿que hago?**_

Tenía dos opciónes una mejor que otra,pero si le preguntaba a la castaña que era lo que tenía no me esperaba nada bueno de ella,es decir,casí me descalabra ¡estaba completamente loca! NO,me negaba completamente a preguntarle que era lo que tenía,capaz que me mata o es una jugarreta de la castaña para atraerme a su trampa mortal..si,eso debe apunto de marcharme pero escuche otro sollozo seguido de llanto,odiaba ver a la gente llorar quería ver lo que le sucedía era un extraño poder que me lanzaba a preguntarle y consolarla,casí lo mismo que sentía con Takeru cuando peleabamos y el empezaba a llorar,por más que estuviere molesto iba y lo consolaba,trataba de hcaerlo sonreír y quería hacer lo mismo con la castañ baje de la moto...Estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella,lo que nos separaba..me acerque más a ella pero al ver que ella se había parado me hizo detenerme.

-¿Por qué sigues atormentandome Michael?¿No te es suficiente con burlarte de mi y tantos años perdiendo mi tiempo...creí que me amabas como yo a ti...pero con esto me pagas...¿engañandome con mi mejor amiga cuando no estoy ausente?

¿Quien era Michael? creo que era su ex novio y alguien muy importante para la castaña,por lo dicho,pero yo no era Michael ni había me dejo confundido y a la vez con ganas de golpear a Michael ¿como puede dejar a alguien tan atormentada? claro que yo también la atormente por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos cabe a destacar que no fueron más de 15 minutos pero la atormente y creo que más al confundirme con Michael estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que muy apenas logre ver a la castaña salir huyendo del lugar por un parque pasando alado de mi,me dieron ganas de detenerla pero estaba tan consternado y habia mucha información la cual aún no encontrarme solo en medio de la calle decidi subirme a mi moto y marcharme del lugar hacia donde me habian citado..¡diablos!¡lo habia olvidado!

Me coloque el casco y me fue del lugar.

Mientras sentía que olvidaba algo...

* * *

Observe una vez más a las palomas comer de lo que una señora les daba al parecer era maíz,Me miro y sonrió,a simple vista se ve lo buena persona que es esa señora y que le encantan los animales ya que consigo traía un cachorro durmiendo sobre sus piernas,la volví a mirar algo en ella se me hacia familiar su cabello castaño tapado con un paliacate color rosa y mostrando solo unas tiras de cabello del mismo color y en sus patillas habian rastros notorios de su vejez con unos cabellos blancos notorios con su cabello castaño claro y unos ojos color azul claro que parecia que eran verdes claro como si cambiaran de color..

-¿quieres un poco?-dijo mientras me mostraba y me extendía el maíz que estaba entre sus manos

Yo asentí sonriente ya que también quería alimentar a las palomas.

-gracias

-denada,perdón si te molesta mi pregunta pero ¿que haces aqui? no es que quiera que te marches linda,pero una niña así de joven no se molesta en venir a este parque y a estas horas y mucho menos durar tanto,inclusive ya estabas aqui desde que yo llegue y desde eso ya han transcurrido varias horas.

Yo sonreí con tristeza con la mirada en frente dejandole ver solo la mitad de mi rostro a la señora que me miraba curiosa y a la vez dije nada al igual que ella pero el silencio no fue incomodo ni nada por el estilo,fuera como si le transmitiera lo que siento a través del silencio.

-toma-me extendio un sandwich-te lo doy,debes estar hambrienta.

Yo lo tome fascinada,claro que estaba hambrienta y le agradecia a ella por darmelo

pasaron varios minutos y ella me veía alegremente como deboraba el sandwich que me dio,termine de pasar el ultimo pedazo.

-¿te gustó?

-¡si! estuvo ¡ex-qui-si-to!

-me alegro mucho -sonrió

Le correspondí la sonrisa con incluso más resplandor.

Vi que las palomas aletearon,lo cual hizo que mi atencion se mantuviera en donde momentos antes estaban a buscar la a un par de niños corriendo sonrientes espantando a las palomas que momentos antes las estaba niños traían uniforme y con mochilas indicando que acaban de terminar las a entender que pasaban de las 3 de la tarde me levante e hice una reverencia de agradecimiento a la anciana que me alimento,seguida de una seña de despedida mientras me alejaba de detuve,que grosera fui de mi parte recorde.

-¡POR CIERTO,ME LLAMO MIMI!-Grité para que me oyera,mientras ella se levanto y me despidio de igual manera moviendo su mano,yo sonreí y me fui del lugar.

Dejando a una anciana -no tan anciana- pensativa...

-con que te llamas Mimi...,al igual que yo...

* * *

Mire una vez más a mi representante ¿estaba bromeando,no?

-relajate Matt,no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Arqué una ceja ¿que no hay nada de que preocuparse? debe estar mal de la cabeza.

-velo por el lado positivo,podrás salir con chicas,ya que tu eres muy pedante y siempre las que te quieren terminan huyendo de ti,date una oportunidad,no puedes estar amargado toda la vida por esa chica.

suspire.

-mira Will,en primer lugar las chicas si me quieren y me persiguen y no me dejan ni una mierda de segundo en paz,en segundo lugar no estoy amargado,solo que no pienso en ello por el momento.. y en tercer lugar..-suspire-ella era diferente..-sonreí amargamente-y no creo darme una oportunidad con aquellas niñatas,dudo mucho que me interese alguna.

-todo puede pasar,bueno en fín..a lo que me refiero es que no seas tan...tan...¿como te diré? tan tu,divierte,no te lo tomes tan apecho,solo es para subir tu popularidad como la de aquellos otros famosos y conseguirte novia temporalmente,no creas que es para casarte con ella o mucho menos,anda Matt no te cuesta nada hasta saldrás beneficiado.

-¿que pasa si **_ella_** me ve?

-no creo que le gustén estos tipos de reality show,ella no lo verá.

-pero si me ve ¿que pensará?

-deja de preocuparte Yamato.

lo mire dudoso.

-Adams Will.

Mi manager se puso de pie inmediatamente y miro a la secretaria sentada en su escritorio.

-Lo llaman en presidencia.

Mi manager me miro interrogándome si estaba de acuerdo o no,yo lo medite...

-Señor Adams...

La secretaria me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.

-de acuerdo.

Dije a mi Manager que dijo un pequeño "YES" y me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de vamos.

Estaba hecho al pasar esa imponente puerta ya no hay marcha atrás.

¿En que me había metido?

* * *

Cerré la puerta con cautela,aunque sabia que mis papas no estarían ahí ya que a las 8 mi papa va a la oficina y mi mama ... bueno mi mama,no sé esta en todos lados ya que le gusta ir a "cuchichear" con las vecinas e ir de "shopping" a los lugares más exclusivos de Tokyo, suspire aliviada ya que no tenía que explicar mi "ausencia" por más de 7 horas, di tres pasos cuando...

-Mimi,querida,¡alfín llegas!

Y yo que creía estar sola...

-¿que haces en esas fachas,Mimi?

-No son fachas,es ropa adecuada para dormir-dije un tanto fastidiada

-Digo...ya sabes que hoy las chicas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a pasear,y tu me prometiste que ibas a ir!-chilló

-no estoy de humor,para pasarla con las amargadas de sus hijas.

-pero...¡creí que eran las mejores amigas,como nosotras!

-Mama...

-pero...nosotras ya habíamos planeado su boda triple-arqué una ceja-ya sabes,Gisselle y Carl,Amye y James y tu y Michael,aunque a mi ver tu y Michael hacen la pareja perfecta y no lo digo porque eres mi hija.

_**Michael...**_

el nombre empezó a resonar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser,arrasando todo a su paso como si de un huracán se tratará mi vista se tornó borrosa,sentía que todo era una pesadilla,de la cual despertaría,mis piernas flaqueaban avisando que pronto caerían como la torre del "Jenga" y el dolor...

-Mimi...,cariño,¿que te sucede?

De mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra,estaba sumida en mi mente recordando aquel hombre que amé y amaré y no es mi padre...

-el..

-¡MIMI!

fue lo único que escuche cuando la "torre de Jenga" cayó...

* * *

Y veme aquí como todo "buen artista" en un hospital visitando a los enfermos,mire de reojo a mi manager,en el contrato no mencionaba ser "el buen samaritano" , asi como lo escucharon, esta es la primer parte del contrato , me gusta ayudar,si, pero no que eso sea base para mi beneficio,eso sería como aprovecharse y yo nunca caería tan bajo pero ...debo obedecer al estúpido contrato.

-Ishida,por aquí-me dijo la ayudante que venia a asegurarse que se cumpliera con el trato,me asome a la habitación y era un señor de la tercera edad,me sentí la escoría más grande del mundo al aprovecharme de la enfermedad de otros.

-Señor...-leyó el expediente que traía en manos- ..Sr. Whiston -atrajo la atención del paciente-tiene visitas.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente y yo me adentre a la habitación

-hola,¿como se siente?-pregunté,me sentí alguien que hace sentir mal a las personas con lo que tiene,me reprimi en mis adentros...esto sería un largo dia..

* * *

Termine de hablar con el señor Whiston me dijo muchas cosas interesantes y que sus hijos no lo han visitado,aunque saben que el esta enfermo y tiene meses en el hospital,el tiene mucho en común conmigo ,somos solitarios,aunque tengo algo muy presente que me viene dando vueltas desde que salí de la habitación..

*****flashback*****

**_Jovencito...-apreto los ojos-la soledad mata-al tener contacto con sus ojos vi que estos comenzaron a cristalizarse-yo... cuanto daría para estar con Cathlyn y mis hijos-apreto sus puños-...mi auscencia cuando estaba presente fue el motivo de su alejamiento-me miro con severidad-...no cometas los mismos errores que cometieron muchos en el pasado.._**

*****End FlashBack*****

Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de que una enfermera entrará y dijera que era hora de la medicina, desde que salí de la habitación no hay otra cosa que rondé en mis pensamientos.

-Aquí es,106-dijo la ayudante - Margarrete Melonni?-dijo mientras entraba ,yo por mi parte di un vistazo dentro de la habitación pero en ves de encontrarme a una señora en su lecho de muerte me encontré con un par de orbes caramelo que me miraron hace ya algunas horas y con ese pose de ojos con los mios me hacia rabiar.

-no-corrigio la castaña aún sin notar de quien se trataba-la dulce señora Meloni,la dieron de alta,se acaba de retirar,pero si quiere...-corto abruptamente -ASESINO, VIENES A TERMINAR CON LO QUE EMPEZASTE!-empezo a picar como loca el botón de servicio,yo por mi parte puse cara de panico al volver a escuchar esa irritante voz,la supervisora ,asi hizo que la llamara, me cuestiono con la mirada y solo me enconji de hombros,aunque en mis adentros sabia de que tanto chillaba la LOCA ESA.

-SOCORRO!

Perdiendo autocontrol en 3...2...

INHALA EXHALA

-ME QUIERE MATAR!

...1/4

-S.O.S!

...1

NADA...

Llanto...

Si que tiene serios problemas...

o alomejor es ese día del mes que todos conocemos como un tal Andres...

-eres...-hipo-un..-hipo-ase-hipo-sino!

agh! que no soy un asesino si que ya pase mi limite

...0

-¿YO EL ASESINO?-dije sarcasticamente-SI TU FUISTE LA LO-CA QUE SE CRUZO EN MI CAMINO Y EMPEZO A DIRIGIRSE A MI MOTO! ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA EN TODO CASO!-me volteé-a mira tenia razón si que estas loca y estas en tratamiento solo que te escapaste y...-no acabe la frase ya que un arreglo floral paso alado mio siendo estrellado con la pared que en mil pedazos se convirtio.

LOCA! ATENTO CON MI VIDA!

-¿ves eso?-me dijo entre dientes-¿se puede arreglar? NOOO,verdad,pues asi esta mi corazón...

Eso me hizo entender que así estaba el mio en esos momentos y no tenia remedio...

La supervisora vio todo muy entretenida y sin decir nada sonrió y me dio una pequeña palmadita seguido de un-contratado.

Yo la mire con asombro y no salí de ese inverosímil momento hasta que recorde que tenia cuentas pendientes con la castaña,me di la vuelta para encontrarme con

**Nada...absolutamente nada ¿que? ¿acaso era maga?**

* * *

Holaaaa(: ¿que les parecio? espero y sea de su agrado no es un capitulo bueno pero puede mejorar(: me encanta la reaccion de ambos cuando pierden el control juntos es algo indescriptible para ellos y ¿porque Mimi actuó así? ¿que hizo que actuara así? ¿que contrato es ese? ¿porque sonrió? ¿quien es esa señora que se llama Mimi? :O bueno son muchas preguntas que pronto saldran a la luz muajaja c: bueno los dejo

salu2 a to2 :p deaj. ajajaj me da mucha risa esooo ay!

Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
